Generally, chlorine is manufactured by electrolysis of a sodium chloride solution. These chlorine generating systems produce chlorine that can be used as a disinfectant for industrial purposes or for chlorination of pools. The production of chlorine results in the co-products caustic soda (sodium hydroxide, NaOH) and hydrogen gas (H2), which are highly reactive. As chlorine is generated in the system these gases can build up and cause major problems, such as extreme temperatures which can cause deterioration of the equipment to explosions.
What is needed in the art is a chlorine generating system that provides an appropriate yield of chlorine while mitigating some of the risk associated with such systems, such as extreme temperatures and possible explosions from gas build up within the system.